Fox in the Forest
by CSIfan93
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is trying to find his way home with the help of two unlikely friends, in the form of a werewolf he calls Bella and his spirit guide, a fox named Sly. But first he must help Bella. Can Jasper help her and get back home?better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** **Jasper Whitlock is trying to find his way home to his family, but first he must help an unlikely friend, a werewolf he calls Bella, with the help of his spirit guide, a fox named Sly. Can Jasper not only help Bella return to her human form and find out the mystery behind her and why vampires and werewolves strayed from their old brotherhood? Can he return home to Alice and the Cullen? Will he want to in the end? Not a Jasper/Bella pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately… **

**Fox in the Forest**

I guess never had the time to contemplate the unnatural or higher being theories humans always did. I've never believed in ghosts. I don't exactly believe in God either, but that's because I've been taught that I'm going to hell if I do—for some reason—die. I mean I guess it's alright to believe in Hell and God as well, right? I find myself wondering how Carlisle believes in God when everyone one says our kind are going straight to Hell with the devil.

You know what forget the whole God Heaven and Hell Devil thing. It's not the point I'm trying to make here. The point _is_ that I'm just not a superstition person. I know ironic, I'm a vampire who isn't superstition. But as far as vampires and werewolves go I just don't believe in all that ghost and spirit crap. Well at lest I didn't before Sly found his way into my already messed up life. My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale and this is a story about how I made my way back home with the help of some very unlikely friends.

( 0o-o0 )

I was outnumbered 6 to 1, now how fair is that! They had me cornered, I was toast.

"What the soldier vampire feel trapped." The huge guy, the obvious leader, with all the muscles said. When I said this guy was big, I mean huge, like bigger then Emmett huge. His crimson eyes shined with hunger, hunger to kill me. There where two women as well, one dirty blond human blood stained all over her shirt, the other a red head with a wicked grin that put James to shame. The other three men weren't as big as their leader but could easily take me without too much trouble. All of them but the leader crouched ready to leap and rip me to shreds. The leader apparently didn't like to get his hands dirty. I was so far beyond fu—

Before I could finish my train of thought I growl ripped through the forest and a huge white wolf snapped the two female's heads off. With only a second's delay I jumped for the weakest looking of the males and ripped him to bits I jumped quickly at the leader as the wolf danced with the other male. I had to admit the wolf had skills; she'd slipped out of the way within a millisecond and took a body piece or chunk off the guy with her.

It took a lot of work and help from the she wolf to take the leader out then I lit a few matches and watched the purple smoke.

When I finally turned from the vamp-a-roast the white wolf was curled up next to a pine tree licking a small already healing wound on her paw.

"Thank you" I couldn't believe I had said that to a werewolf but she did save my life. She lifted her huge head to me her deep chocolate brown eyes held so much intelligence. She gave what could pass as a nod and went back to licking her paw.

I felt inclined to say something but didn't exactly know what _to _say. This was getting weird.

"Doesn't the smell bother you?" I asked indicating behind me at the fire and then to myself.

She lifted her head again and shook it then bobbed it side to side as if to say "no, well a little."

It fell silent again and the faint light blue of dawn could be seen in the starry night sky. Despite the smell of wet dog, some weird pull keep me sitting there as the wolf slept for hours.

The sun was barely peeking out from its hiding place when a sound of a twig snapping alerted me and my companion to our right. There staring at us with dark intelligent eyes was a little red fox. The wolf just cocked her head to the side and gave out a whimper that sounded like a "huh". The fox dropped to its back and rolled round watching us the whole time. The wolf crawled over slowly and the touched noses for a quick second. She looked at me next and nodded in approval of the fox's non-threat.

"Hi little, guy" I said not sure what else to say. _Why did I say that? I'm going insane. _

"You said it because you wished to." The fox said in a deep voice, at least I _think_ the fox said it. The wolf whined playfully and wagged its tail before shaking its head and pawing its face gently as if to say "why didn't you say something before."

"Yes I can talk you silly vampire. I am your spirit guide and I'm here to help you get back home." The same voice said as the wolf looked up to see my reaction. I was stunned to say the least.

"Spirit guide?" I said unsure before turning to the wolf "And what are you like the sidekick?"

The wolf snorted while shaking her head. _"No, Silly"_

"This is starting to get weird." I said more to myself then the two animals. I fell back to the forest floor when I realized I was standing.

"Do you want to get home to your family and your wife, Jasper?" the fox asked sitting as well his bushy tail curling around him. The wolf just went back to lying down against the pine tree.

"Yes" I said if there was anything I wanted more it was to go home. I'd been gone so long, three years to be exact, and I missed Alice. I missed Esme's love, Carlisle's trust and understanding, Emmett's stupid jokes, and Rosalie's annoyingness. I even missed depressed old Edward, who had been the reason I'd left in the first place.

"Well first you must complete a very important task."

"What kind of task?"

"The wolf that you have made friends with can not change back into a human. She needs to see a very powerful witch in Baton Rouge so she can be changed back. If you do this for the wolf she will help you in return by helping you fight an impending war that's making its way into play as we speak. Once you have helped the wolf you may go home."

My face must have registered shock because the fox perked its ears, and asked if I was okay.

"Uh no, you do realize what you just asked me right?"

"Uh yes, I realize what I just asked you. Is there a problem Jasper?"

"Um, just the fact that I'm a vampire and she's a werewolf, mortal enemies for ever."

He laughed, "That's the crap your kind has been loading into your minds but Werewolves and Vampires were once brothers under the same banner. They both protected each other form humans who where out for the death of "witches"."

The wolf lifted her head and nodded in agreement.

I contemplated it for a few minutes then sighed in defeat.

"Okay I'll help her, it's the least I could do after she saved my life."

We all sat in a comfortable silence for hours before a loud grumble erupted from the white wolf. She whimpered and stood up shaking off the pine needles then trotted off into the forest. I followed silently behind her listening to the forest around us. We both stopped at the same time. I picked up the smell of a large herd of deer in the distance. Sniff, about five miles north northeast. We both took off at a dead run side by side a blur and stopped just short of a small clearing where four does, two babies, and a large buck. We both crouched calculating it carefully. Almost simultaneously we uncoiled like a snake striking its prey and pounced on our meal. I took out a doe quickly then struck the buck as the wolf took down another doe. Both does with babies got away successfully. I drained my catches dry as the wolf tore hers apart and gobbled it blood and all, leaving only bone.

"Good hunt, huh?" I chuckled to her. She pranced happily around the carcass with a wolfish grin, her tongue hanging out of her red stained muzzle. I laughed at the scene as she rolled over on her back on the ground laughing it seemed as well. After our laughter died down she got up and trotted over to the small creek at the edge of the clearing. She started to drink form it before sticking one paw in with a satisfied nod of the head she backed up a few paces then ran and jumped into the water. She washed herself with carelessness not quite caring about being dirty. I looked down at my ripped shirt and sniffed myself.

"A bath is actually not a bad idea." I just ripped off my shirt; it was already doomed, and slid of my jeans and stood in nothing but boxers before jumping into the creek as well. It was nice and cold and felt really good. I washed out my hair and laughed as a shook it out next getting the wolf wet, well wetter. She laughed as well then got a sly grin and shook her body hard getting me wet as well. We went into an all out splash war that lasted for a good five minutes before we got off and dried off under the sun.

I hadn't felt at peace in so long, it felt really good to just relax and kick back without a care or worry in the world. I looked over to find the wolf staring intently at me with sorrow. She dropped her muzzle to the floor and scooted slowly to me. She gives a little whimper before I got the hint and reached out to touch her muzzle.

I wasn't expecting her to feel so hot, it felt good actually. I continued up her head and back behind her ears and give one a scratch right at base. She sighed and leaned into the touch a look of ecstasy crossed over her face. It was kind of cute, really.

We sat contently in the sun for hours, my fingers tangled in her silky white fur, her huge head on my lap. The sun was high in the sky before she huffed and stood up, her head turned to the forest to our right just before the fox appeared and trotted over to us.

"Are you both ready to get this whole thing under way?" He asked

"Sure why not it's about noon according to the sun, we should get moving Baton Rouge is a long way from here." I saw the wolf nod in agreement in my peripheral vision.

We moved south silently in a fast but not rushed run. Until we came to the out skirts of the town I had rented a room in a hotel at. I went down the back roads, staying in the shadows all the way to the hotel and slipped in unnoticed. I grabbed my duffle bag of clothes and snuck right back out; I already paid for the room. I quickly found my way back to where my companions waited and we keep south until the sun began to set. I could have keep going but the wolf looked beat from running so long, so we stopped and made camp.

"So what's our name, its weird just calling you "the fox"?" I asked the fox as he curled up between the fire and the wolf's warm body.

"What ever you choose Jasper I have no official name." The fox shrugged and the wolf whined with a saddened face as if saying, "poor you, everyone deserves a name", and he did.

I thought for a minute a name that would suit a fox then I had it, "Sly, that's your name, Sly."

The wolf barked merrily in agreement.

"And you wolf how about Angel?" She snorted at this.

"Okay, no Angel, how about … Snowflake?" She laughed at this then shook her head. I looked into her deep chocolate eyes then found the perfect name for the wolf.

"How about Bella?" I asked in a whisper. She looked sad when I finally looked at her then nodded her head. Bella it would be.

**Hope you liked it, I had to write it it just keep nagging at me until I typed it up. Okay guys I wants some reviews four and I'll give you the next chapter. I love Reviews so just send them. No flames please, criticism is okay though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey just like to say I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but nagging mothers and restriction and all. I'd also like to say that this story is the Prelude to the whole story and therefore will be shorter then the other two stories planned for this series. **

It was early morning with dawn just starting to break when Bella, the wolf, awoke from her slumber, and we started our trek again. Sly didn't follow us this time and assured us that he'd see us when we needed him. It was late afternoon when we stopped from our trail to hunt. It was bland tasting deer again, but at least it was something to drown the burn. Bella didn't seem to care about it and greedily ate after I sucked my share. It was kind of weird sharing my food with her.

That night we lay in a clearing under the starry night sky. It was quite beautiful but my mind was in a far distant place, think of my spunky beautiful pixie Alice. I missed her so much and if I could shed tears I would, for her I would do anything. Oh, how I missed her.

Beside me Bella was obviously restless; I felt her loneliness and longing. In one swift motion she was on her feet and walking into the middle of the clearing. The pale moonlight on her white fur turned it into sliver wonder. She lifted her nose to the sky and howled to the moon. Her song of sorrow echoed the emotions of longing and loneliness.

When she ended the song she dropped to the ground with a huff and I noticed a huge tear roll on her fur.

Not really knowing why I went over to her and whipped the tear.

"I know the feeling," was all I said looking up at the stars. I stayed like that, next to my sleeping semi-enemy all through the night and next day until sunset. She awoke with a groin and jumped back from me crouching before she realized who I was. She relaxed and trotted to the small pond to gulped up some water.

We started our trek again in silence each having our own thoughts.

_Well duh, it's quiet you idiot. It's not like your companion can talk to you with words._

I only kind of wished Edward was here to read the wolves mind. Why couldn't I be a mind reader? It would make understanding this wolves emotions a lot better. She was such a mystery to me and the conversations were one sided when it came to actual words.

We stopped at the crack of dawn and hunted a little while before laying down to rest. We were closer to towns now so we would have to travel at night.

Bella was cleaning her self when Sly made his first appearance in days.

"Hello, Jasper, Bella." He said curtly to us.

"Where have you been?" I asked after saying my own hello.

"Consulting with the spirits. Looking into the future." Sly said absently

"You can do that?"

"Yes, and no I'm not going to share with you what I've seen. That would only change the future; you should know how these things work."

"Yeah" my thoughts drifted to Alice and her visions. My dead heart gave a painful tug. I needed to see her face and touch her so bad. I needed her like the air humans need to live. "Yeah I do."

"Look this is bigger then just you Jasper. It's bigger then her too." He said addressing the wolf behind him.

"What does that mean?"

"When the time comes Jasper, you'll understand. This world isn't as big as you think it is."

And with that he disappeared leaving me completely confused. I looked up to find Bella regarding me with curious eyes. I raised an eyebrow and she gave what I assumed to be a shrug and went to sleep. When she awoke we started up again, it was already routine. It wasn't long when we hit the Mississippi River and followed it south until we got to the sigh welcoming us to the State of Louisiana. We stopped at dawn a little while later still following the Mississippi that would lead us straight to Baton Rogue.

Sly made his appearance again, this time to tell us where we would find the witch that would help us.

Neither of us slept, me because, obviously, I couldn't—vampire and all-, Bella because of her excitement. There was another emotion a gauged from her—worry. I passed it of as worry that the witch couldn't or wouldn't do this for her.

We made it to Baton Rogue in no time the next night and camped out outside of town in the woods to address our game plan—well my game plan—Bella just nodded in agrence or snorted in disagrence. We headed to the witches cottage on the outskirts of town at midnight while the town slept unknowingly.

It was a homey little place with light cobblestone, light polished wood framing, wood roof shingles, and ivy growing everywhere. We walked up to the door and I knocked the brass lion ring lightly.

Minutes later an ancient, pissed looking woman came to the door with fire in her eyes.

"Have you lost your mind you dumb young man, it's after midnight."

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is of great importance." I said waving to my companion, the women raised a wrinkly eyebrow and shakily raised her glasses to her nose.

She jumped back—scarred and a middle aged woman caught her.

"Mom, why don't you go inside while I deal with our guests?" The woman said before looking at us with a kind smile. The old woman wimbled away muttering, "Yes, Elena you deal with this. I'm too old for it."

"Sorry about my mother, she's getting up there in the years." She led us into a living room. "What can I do you and your friend for?"

"Bella can't change back into human form. We were told to come to see a Ms. Brandon." I said taking a seat.

"Well that is serious. I may be able to help you though."

**Okay cliffy, and yes I'm mean I know. Sorry that it's short. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diclaimer on last Chapter and this one: I do not own the Brandon's or Bella and Jasper. I do own Bella's (wolf) family/pack. Okay here's the story now. **_

_Last time…_

"_Sorry about my mother, she's getting up there in the years." She led us into a living room. "What can I do you and your friend for?"_

"_Bella can't change back into human form. We were told to come to see a Ms. Brandon." I said taking a seat._

"_Well that is serious. I may be able to help you though."_

* * *

She led us out back and looked and felt quite wary and nervous.

"Are you sure you can do this, ma'am?" I asked when she turned back to us. Her eyes narrowed reminding me of when Alice got mad.

"Are you doubting my capabilities, sir." She shot back at me like a fairy out of Hell.

Beside me Bella made a sound that resembled a chuckle, snapping all attention to her.

"No ma'am, of course I wasn't doubting you." I said politely while sending her a wave of calm with a tad bit of confidence.

"Good because you'll have to go back inside while I do this. Bella and me will need privacy because I can only do one spell at a time."

"What does that have to do with me leaving" I was reluctant to leave the wolf's side. "And why would you need to do two spells?"

"To change her to human and put clothes on her body without a man seeing her naked. Now shoo." She answered waving me off toward the back door. I hesitated but then Bella nodded her head and I decided it best that she not be embarrassed the first time I meet her in human form.

It seemed like hours before I heard the back door open. Before I could stand I was knocked back into the couch and in a very warm, strong embrace. The person in my arms smelled faintly of freesia and strawberries but the wet dog smell that burnt my nose made me stop breathing the god awful smell. Sure I'd smelt it with the wolf when I was close the first time but I stopped breathing quickly and learned to do it quite often when around my companion.

Finally she moved back and our eyes connected, chocolate brown to gold. My jaw dropped and I couldn't quite formulate a good sentence even in my head.

"Bella" I whispered, finally, in shock.

"You act as if you haven't been running beside the last few days, Jasper Hale." She said smiling sweetly.

"You're… You're a wolf?" Was all I could ask, my mouth still hanging open. You would too if the girl you nearly killed many years prior and used to date your brother was just inches from you, and your enemy.

"Awesome observation." She joked laughing a little, before she wrinkled her nose and got off of me. "Man, you reek Jasper."

That snapped me out of it and a smirked. "You don't smell to hot yourself, Darlin'"

She rolled her eyes and turned to Elena.

"Thank you Elena, you don't know how much your help means to me, my family, and my tribe. You are always welcome in our house, if you ever find yourself around the Rockies in Colorado." She said shaking the woman's hand

"Your very welcome Isabella, and you…"

"Jasper" I said shaking her hand.

The minute we were back on our way to the forest to find Sly, I turned to Bella. I had so many questions to ask her.

**Bella's POV (Finally)**

I knew he wanted answers but I was hungry so we found a twenty-four hour McDonalds and a cowed down a Big Mac and a large order of fries. Jasper just watched me playing with the salad he had ordered, that I would eat next more then likely.

After I was finished we started walking back through the forest to the clearing Sly told us to meet him at.

"I found out after you guys left. Turns out Charlie and Renee adopted me when my parents, friends theirs couldn't take care of me, something about protecting me from something. My mom was Quileute and my dad was from some old Alaskan tribe. See after you left I started blaming myself and I got really out of character, then one day Sam, the Alpha of the Quileute pack just made me really mad because he was keeping me from my friend Jake and I just sort of snapped and jumped him. Next thing you know I'm on all fours, with fur and paws included, _and _standing in front of a huge black wolf only a little smaller then myself.

"To say I was freaked was an understatement. After Charlie told me about my parentage it started to all click together and I went up to Alaska with Jacob and Embry and we met my dad's brother Gabriel, who is coincidently Embry's father. I found out that my father had died to protect me and my mom from the Volturi and my mom was hidden somewhere.

"I went searching for her all over the world, somehow I ended up where I had intended to. I found my mom in Colorado with another really huge immigrant pack that was originally from France or something like that.

"I don't know how but I over took the Alpha and have become the only female Alpha in the history of every pack I've come across."

"So did you killed the guy or ran him off?" Jasper asked me with raised eyebrows I just chuckled.

"Nope, I married him. Then had his children. I married crazy old Elmer's son."

"Elmer?" The look on Jaspers face was priceless. I couldn't blame him it was a funny name.

"Elmer was Fang's father, left his position as Alpha to his youngest son instead of his oldest." As crazy as they say Elmer was I was glad he gave his position to Fang and not Rolland.

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know, some say he was crazy, others say he was smart. He's oldest son, Rolland says he was stupid and crazy."

"And you?"

"Don't really know for sure never met him. Mom thinks he was smart and day after day I start to think the same thing. Rolland and his son Titian are bad news and I've learned I have to keep them busy to protect my assets."

"Sounds like he thinks he deserves to be Alpha."

"Yeah but he doesn't have what it takes. The Pack are a _we_ not a _me_. He only wants to be Alpha so people will listen to what he has to say. It's deeper then that though, being an Alpha is about have the strength to make people listen and the management skills to keep everyone afloat. You have to know how to play the cards when the deck's hot and fold when it's cold."

"Hmm…" That's where the conversation ended. We walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the clearing. It felt good to think human and feel human, it's been so long. A year to be exact.

Jasper hadn't changed, not that I should have thought he would. What did surprise me was his eyes were still a crisp gold and he stuck to the "vegetarian" diet even though it was obvious he was on his own. Alice wouldn't have left him unprotected to get ganged up by a bunch of Volturi punks.

"Hey, why were those Volturi guys after you?" I asked as we sat down in the middle of the clearing waiting for that spirit guide of Jasper's.

"What? How do you know they were Volturi?" He asked with stunned eyes. Either he didn't know who they were, or he couldn't figure out how I knew who they were.

"They just have that smell and posture of fresh guard members, except the leader he wore Aro's crest, that's pretty big stuff. I only know three members that wear that crest, Jane, Alec, and Demetri…" I caught myself rambling and shut my mouth quickly. Jasper was deep in thought and thanks to my enhanced senses I caught I piece of his really low, really fast mumbling.

"…Why would he be after me…I don't get it."

Okay so there goes one of my answers, he had no clue those guys that had ganged up on him had been sent from Volterra.

"So how long you been away from the other Cullens?" I asked. Jasper looked at me puzzled then shook his head of golden locks.

"Oh, it's been three years since the last time I checked in. I only saw Alice and Carlisle though."

Before I could say anything else Sly appeared out of nowhere right in front of us nearly making me jump up and shift.

"Are you ready to say good-bye and go your separate ways?" He asked.

A few minutes later, after a very awkward hug good-bye with Jasper and a good-bye kiss to the adorable Sly, I was on my way home to my pack, my husband, and my children. And I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time I saw Jasper Hale.

* * *

**Okay Reviews poeple, I love them. There is one more chapter in Jasper's POV. If you give my six reviews for this chapter I'll give you a sneak peek look at the sequel** _Wolf in the Woods. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you didn't figure it out already this story takes place After NM and Eclipse and BD didn't happen. Well last chapter for this one. Still don't own anything I can really think about expect maybe the words and the crazy disappearing fox.**

_**Thought…**_

**Sly: (locked inside a case, saying 'property of Evil ME') Save me, she's holding my prisoner in here.**

**Jasper: Ha, I'm out here and you're in there. (Points childishly at Sly)**

**Sly: Noooo!**

**Stephenie: Come now Jasper, away from the crazy Fox**

_**End of Thought… **_

**So anyways, on with the story…**

Leaving Bella to go her own way was really weird. I'd left her once many years prior because of my stupid bloodlust and now because we both had family to get home to. I was half way to Chicago, the last place I had heard the Cullen settling at, when I realized I hadn't got all my answers. How had Bella even got stuck in wolf form anyway? But something told me I'd get another chance to find out.

"_When the time comes Jasper, you'll understand. This world isn't as big as you think it is."_

Sly's words flowed through my mind, and then he was running next to me.

"Everything happens in good time my friend, all in good time." He said before disappearing. With a jolt of happiness and content and pushed on all the way to Chicago. It didn't take long after that to get the note Carlisle had hid for me to read if I came looking for them, this is what he had been doing for more then a decade for me.

Then something else hit me. It had been decades since we lived in Forks, Bella should be at least forty and yet she only looked a little older then when I'd last seen her before our little crossroads. I'd have to remember to ask Carlisle about werewolves when I got the time. I shook my head and read Carlisle's note stating that they were living on the Down Low in Minnesota. _Emmett had to have written the "Down Low" part it looked like his hand righting interrupting Carlisle's._

I hunted on my way and felt really lonely without my furry companion by my side to help take down the poor animals. In fact as I ran to my family I felt a really weird sense of loneliness despite the fact that I was getting closer and closer to my love and my family.

"_You're never alone Jasper. I'll always be with you, in your heart, soul, and mind. I am the essence of you, and will be here when ever you need me."_ Sly's voice rang in my head.

_Was that meant to make me feel better?_

"_Funny, slow down, the house is in this clearing coming up."_

Sure enough I light shined up ahead and I jogged into a clearing that had a beautiful four story Cottage Styled house. God it was so Esme. My heart gave a kick and I couldn't help flashing to the door. I hesitated though. It's been so long since I've actually been one of the Cullen Clan. Awkwardly I knocked on the door and waited.

When she opens that door, everything I fear I felt, every good line of thought I had going melted away. Our eyes locked, and my world revolved around her, again. I was home, finally, and I wasn't leaving.

"I love you, Alice." I whispered into her ear. "I've missed you"

"And I've missed you." She said in the voice I missed even more. "I love you, Jasper."

And so you may ask, how did I guy like me, a monster, live all this time (two centuries if I'm correct)? I'm not sure. Maybe someone had always been there looking out for me. Or maybe I was born for something greater then just a life of killing. But that's another story all to itself, you'll just have to wait and see yourself.

It's like Sly said, "All in good time."

Yeah everything happens in good time.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but that's the end of this story but don't worry it's only the beginning. The next story will give you very cryptic answers and might seem weird but you'll love it. ****R&R people! **


	5. IMPORTANT Read please

**Important A/N**

Okay so, unfortunately this summer my mom's really pushing me to write this novel so her friend can get it published. This is a big dream of mine so for the rest of the summer everything will be on hold but the sequel to Fox in the Forest will come before the school year really picks up.

Thanks everyone and hopefully this novel will go good.


End file.
